inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua To The Max! Gaan Gakuen!
This is episode 7 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 7: Aqua To The Max! Gaan Gakuen! Near the end of the team's training. Taisuke: Alright you guys, last shoot! Kai: Okay. DOOM VORTEX! Kaizon: God Hand..... G! *kept* Yes. Kai: Wow. God Hand G really is a strong move. Kaizon: Hehe. Vulcano: ALRIGHT! The match is tomorow and we have a goalkeeper now. I'm so excited. Darkeru: Hah, with my and Kai's new combination shoot, nothing can stand in our way. Kai: Speaking of that, what should we call it? Darkeru: Well it's Dark Net and Doom Vortex so....Net Vortex! Kai: Sounds good. Matt: Great, we're all set. Selena: We're not. I haven't perfected my hissatsu yet. Matt: Me and Vulcano can help you. Selena: No...thanks. Matt: Why? Dorick: Can I help? I'm also trying to get my hissatsu to work. We can help each other. Selena: Sure. Matt: Wha-... Dorick: Let's go, Selena. Selena: Where? Dorick: The forest. I feel so much better training there than here. Selena: Alright. Selena and Dorick leave. Matt: What was that? She wanted me to practice with her before. Vulcano: It seems to have been this way since that morning we trained before class. Maybe she...feels insecure because she couldn't get the flower out that day? Matt: But....she went training with Dorick. It's like she's avoiding ME. Vulcano: Don't think too much about it. We've got a match tomorow. Matt: I guess you're right. In a dark room, some people are sitting around a table. ???: So then...A new match is upon us. ??? (2): Selena and Dorick are off training it would seem. ??? (4): If they lose here, they are too weak. ???: I have faith. It's Legend Storm, after all. ??? (4): ... Alright. I will trust you. In the woods: Selena: Come towards me, Dorick! Dorick: Ok! Dorick starts running towards Selena. Selena: PETAL WIND!!! *fails* Why....Why....Why everytime? Dorick: Haaaaaaaaaa, Nature Storm!!!!!! *the wind starts blowing, leaves start flying and covering Selena, while Dorick steals the ball* I did it! I finally have a hissatsu. Selena: Great but...Why can't I? If you have Nature Storm now, that just leaves me and Ezoru. Dorick: By the way, Selena, why did you refuse to train with Matt and Vulcano? Selena: It's...personal. Dorick: I got time. Selena: Well....lately....No, nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'll get this to work, trust me. Maybe not this match but...I will. Dorick: You sure you don't want to tell me? Selena: Sure of it. Dorick: ... Okay then. Day of the match: Taisuke: Ready, everyone? Everyone: Yes! Taisuke: Alright then. Time to go out there and show them the skills you all have learned since last time. Vulcano: Coach. Taisuke: Yes? Vulcano: I will not be using Elemental Warrior, Firenoid. Taisuke: Why? Vulcano: There was....an incident, not too long ago. I kinda got....possesed. Taisuke: What? Vulcano: I don't want to go trough that again. I don't want any of my teammates to. Which is why I'm benching off my Keshin. Taisuke: Well....As Jale said a few days ago, Gaan Gakuen have no known Keshin. I don't think it is needed for now. But...In the future, we'll be facing some really strong teams. We can't keep the keshin benched forever. Vulcano: But coach...I am afraid. For my wellbeing, and for my teammates'. Taisuke: We will have to talk about this some other time. The match has to start. On the field: Mako: I am Mako. Middlefielder and captain of Gaan Gakuen. Darkeru: Humph....Middlefielder, huh? I'm Darkeru. The best at everything. Mako: Arrogant. Kick off: Darkeru passes to Sikora. Sikora: Let's go! Karnes and Rits try to block Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! Darkeru! *passes* Maruko appears in front of Darkeru. Darkeru: *smirk* DEATH FIELD! Darkeru makes it past Maruko and passes to Kai. Kai: What? Darkeru: Let's not reveal it just yet. Kai: Alright. DOOM VORTEX! Wanner (GK): Double Wave Blow! *Wanner opens his arms and smacks them, causing two waves to come from opposite directions and stop the ball in his hands*. Hehe. Karnes! Karnes is blocked by Selena. Selena: Petal Wind!! *nothing happends* (Why?) Karnes: Water Slide! *Karnes turns the field to water and starts sliding on it as if he were skating, and makes it past Selena.* Mako! Mako: Got it! Matt: No! Sola-.... Mako: WATERNADO! *Mako turns the field to water by jumping. When he lands back down, the water is rising creating a water tornado that "drowns" Matt* Mako starts running towards the goal. Vulcano: Don't let him! Sazoru: Ice Pri-... Mako: WATERNADO! *makes it past Sazoru* Matt: It's all up to Kaizon now. Mako makes it up to the goalkeeper area and stops. Mokura and Syanal have just arrived. Mako passes to Mokura. Mokura: Let's go, Syanal! Mokura and Syanal: WATER CYCLONES! *Mokura throws the ball up in the sky. Him and Syanal then spin around creating water around them, then shoots them towards the ball, pushing it towards the goal* Jale: It's a two person shoot. The chances of Kaizon keeping that are low. Kaizon: GOD HAND.... G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaizon barely keeps it but suceeds. Mokura and Syanal: WHAT? Syanal: But...That was our strongest shoot. Darkeru: That weak move? How did this team even make it to Round 2? Kaizon: *long pass* DARKERU! Kai: Now, Darkeru. Let's show 'em our Net Vo-... Darkeru: We don't need that. Kai: DARKERU! Darkeru: DARK NET! Wanner (GK): Double Wave Blow! *kept* Kai: I told you. Darkeru: We're supposed to be best friends. Support me! Kai: You're the one not cooperating. We have this great move that we could score with and we're wasting time by not using it yet. Wanner: Rits! Rits: Got i-... Vulcano intercepts the pass. Maruko and Idior try to block Vulcano. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it trough* Darkeru! Kai: Let's use it this time! Vulcano: Yes! Use it, Darkeru! Darkeru: ... Tsk. Fine. NET... *creates the net and throws the ball in the air* Kai: VORTEX! *jumps high and spins around, creating a vortex. Kai then shoots the ball trough the vortex and trough the net* Wanner: Bwaahahahahah! Darkeru: What's he laughing about? Wanner: Aqua Vortex! *Wanner shots an aqua vortex from his hands that reflects the ball to the opposite side of the field* Darkeru/Kai: WHAT? Wanner: Bwahahahaha! You fools! Matt: That...that was our strongest move. Mako and Darkeru imediately stop and yell "I REQUEST A PAUSE" at the same time. Both teams gather(separately): On Gaan Gakuen Team's Side: Maruko: What do we do now? Rainald: It would appear that we, as well as Legend Storm have reached a block. Their goalkeeper can keep our best shoot, and our goalkeeper can keep their best shoot. Mako: What could we even do....? On Legend Storm Team's Side: Darkeru: DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! Dorick: What? Why did you request a break? Why did BOTH of you request a break? Vulcano: I think I know why... We reached a dillema. Both goalkeepers can keep the opponent's best shoots. Jale: The match will end at 0-0. Selena: And if that happends, the match would go to Extra Time. Jale: And eventually penalties that would also end as 0-0. Darkeru: This isn't a situation I was prepared for. I was sure our new move would do it. Heck, I was sure DARK NET could do it. Jale: We need a new shooting move. Kai: Well to bad those don't grow on trees. Matt: Wait! We don't need a new move. All we need.....is Firenoid! Vulcano: WHAT? No. NO! I will not use my Keshin again. Matt: Vulcano, if you don't summon it, what will we do? Vulcano: I can't risk being possesed again and putting everyone in the stadium in danger. Matt: It didn't happen the first time you summoned it. Who says it'll happen this time? Sazoru: He's got a point. Vulcano: It's not worth risking it. Matt: Please, Vulcano. Vulcano: NO! Darkeru: I agree with Vulcano for once. We don't need a Keshin. Me and Kai can handle this. Matt: HOW? Darkeru: We'll make up a new hissatsu. Don't any of you worry. Kai: They don't grow on trees, Darkeru. We struggled for months to get our respective hissatsus to work and then we were fortunate enough to create a new one when we needed it, but who knows how long it'll take till we'll make a new one. Vulcano: What if...We made a three user move? Kai: Sounds good to me. Vulcano: So I've been thinking that you two and me-... Darkeru: NO! I don't need you to get this to work! I'll figure it out on my own. The match resumes with Wanner's pass: Wanner: Titiron! Dorick blocks him. Dorick: I'll show you. NATURE STORM!!! *Dorick summons a powerfull wind that flies leaves around, covering Titiron in them, allowing Dorick to take the ball* Selena is saddened. Vulcano: Nice! You've got a hissatsu. Dorick: Vulcano! Maruko and Karnes attempt to steal the ball from him. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it trough* Darkeru! Darkeru: Again, Kai! NET.... Kai: VORTEX! Wanner: AQUA VORTEX! The ball is shot to the other side of the field. Mako: *smirk* Vulcano raises an eyebrow. Mokura and Syanal: CHAIN SHOOT! WATER CYCLONES! Everyone from Legend Storm: WHAT? Vulcano: They....used a Chain Shoot....on a goalkeeping move... Kaizon: Even I can't keep this.... God Hand G!! GHAAAA!! GOAAAAL! 1-0 for Gaan Gakuen! HALF TIME! Mako: Nice job. Wanner, Mokura, Syanal. I told you they'll attack again and it'll work. Legend Storm gathers: Darkeru: Great, now what? Matt: Obviously if we attack again, the goalkeeper will reflect it and they'll chain shoot it again, scoring once more. Kai: So what? We can't even shoot then? Matt: No. All we need....is a shot he can't reflect. *looks at Vulcano* Vulcano: No. No way. I won't. Matt: The second we shoot, they score. We can't even shoot at this point. It would basicly be an auto-goal. Kaizon: There's no feasible way I can keep that shot. It basicly has triple the power of Net Vortex. Net Vortex, powered up by Aqua Vortex, and powered up even further by Water Cyclones. Imagine that. Vulcano: But....look, Kaizon, you weren't there, but it was horrible. It was the reason Lazton got hurt. What if my Keshin goes beserk again and attacks the people in the stadium? Matt: You won't know unless you try. Vulcano....do it for us. Vulcano: NO! Darkeru: Fine. But remember, that if we lose this, it'll be your fault, Vulcano. Kai, you and I will just keep shooting. Kai: But if we shoot.... Darkeru: It doesn't matter. The goalkeeper will get tired at some point and we'll be able to score. Kai: At that point it would already be like 5-0. Too much for us to recover. Darkeru: Then...Let's use Dark Net chain shooted by Doom Vortex. Maybe....I don't know, maybe it's actually stronger than Net Vortex. Kai: If it's truly our only choice... KICK OFF: Titiron passes to Mako. Mako passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: WHAT? Jale: I know what they're doing. They know they can only score if we shoot....so they're letting us shoot. Darkeru: Let's try what we said. Vulcano, over here! Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Nobody tries to interfere the pass and nobody attemps stealing the ball from Darkeru or trying to block Kai. The two of them run towards the goal without any intrerruptions. Darkeru: DARK NET! Kai: CHAIN SHOOT! DOOM VORTEX! Wanner: BWAHAHAHA! AQUA VORTEX! The shot is reflected to the other side of the field. Darkeru: Impossible. Vulcano: (Is my Keshin...really the only way?) Mokura and Syanal: CHAIN SHOOT! WATER CYCLONES! Sazoru: No! ICE PRISON! *the ball makes it trough* Dorick: Let me try. NATURE STORM! *the ball is covered in leafs but isn't stopped* Jale: I'm too far away. Kaizon, we'll leave this to you. Kaizon: Haaaaaaaaaaa: GOD HAND.... G!!!!!!!! *kept* YES! Thank you, Dorick, Sazoru. Syanal: Impossible. Wanner: Our new incredible combo... Kai: We may have kept the shot but... We just used all of our moves, and none work against Water Vortex. Matt: Vulcano... Vulcano: ... *starts running* Long pass here, Kaizon! Matt: *smiles* Kaizon passes to Vulcano. Rits and Idior block him. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *makes it trough* Haaaaaaaa: FLARE SHOOT! *Vulcano runs really fast and is surrounded by flames. He suddenly stops, letting the flames enter the ball, creating a big ball-shaped flame. Vulcano then shoots it* Matt: What? Vulcano: Darkeru! Chain Shoot it! Darkeru: CHAIN SHOOT! DARK NET! Wanner: Aqua Vorte-.....GHAAA!!! GOAAAAAAL! 1-1! Matt: Why...why didn't you use your Keshin? Vulcano: I told you already. I don't want to risk it. But hey, we found a new way to score. Matt: Yeah but... Kick off: Mako passes to Asaly. Matt: SOLAR SOSTICE! *Matt steals the ball from Asaly* Vulca-..... Maruko, Rits, Idior and Karnes(the 4 defenders) have surrounded Vulcano. Vulcano: Gah... Matt: No....Uhh...DARKERU! Darkeru: Got it! Dark-.... Kai: WAIT, DARKERU! You can't use that move. It'll just get reflected double the power then tripled by Water Cyclones. Darkeru: So what do you propose then? Kai: Vulcano needs to get the ball. Darkeru: He's surrounded, you know? Sikora: I know. Pass the ball to me. Darkeru: ... *nods* *passes* Sikora runs towards the 4 defenders surrounding Vulcano. Sikora: THE TORNADO! Sikora's The Tornado scatters the 4 defenders around the field. Mako: NO! Sikora short passes to Vulcano. Sikora: You know what to do from here. Vulcano: Got it. Let's go, Darkeru! FLARE SHOOT! Darkeru: Chain Shoot! Dark Net! Wanner: Aqua-..GHAA! Goaaal! 2-1 for Legend Storm. Mako: I-impossible. Anything we do...is useless. We can't score on our own without Aqua Vortex. But now the have a better move. And if we'd try to stop Vulcano from getting the ball, Sikora would just interfere. This is a lost cause. Mokura: What are you trying to say, captain? Mako: ... We, Gaan Gakuen....forfeit this match. Everyone(both teams): WHAT?! Gaan Gakuen's coach stands up in shock. Gaan Coach: Unnaceptable. Absolutely unnaceptable! I will not let this happen. MAKO! If you do this....You are kicked out of the team. Mako: WHAT? Gaan Coach: You heard me. So play till the end, or you can go pack. Mako: B-but...Coach... Gaan Coach: This is not in the spirit of soccer, Mako. Soccer doesn't need people like you playing it. If you won't respect it then....It would be best for soccer if you stopped. Mako: ...Coach...Alright, Gaan Gakuen! Let's play this till the end! Gaan Gakuen: YEA! Kick off: Titiron passes to Mako. Mako advances but is blocked by Selena. Mako: WATERNADO! *makes it trough* Mako: Mokura! GO! Mokura: But our hissatsu won't work. Mako: Is that what soccer would say? Mokura: ... Mokura and Syanal: WATER CYCLONES....V2!!! Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! NO! Goaaaal! 2-2! Mokura and Syanal: Wow... Mako: *smiles* Kick off: Sikora passes to Ezoru. Ezoru passes to Sikora. Idior: AQUA KNUCKLE! *Idior creates a huge water fist that he smashes Sikora with, stealing the ball* Mako: New hissatsu. Nice job, Idior! Idior: MAKO! Jale tries to use Net Error. Mako: WATERNADO! Dorick: NATURE STORM! *steals the ball from Mako* Vulcano! Mako: IDIOR!!! Idior blocks Vulcano. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! Let's go! Mako: Maruko, Karnes, block Darkeru. Vulcano looks around, and then at Kai. Kai nods. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Wanner: Ha, without Dark Net to boost it up, you won't score against my Water Vortex. Kai: Chain Shoot! DOOM VORTEX! Wanner: What? Goaaal! 3-2 for Legend Storm! The match ends! Mako falls on his knees Gaan Gakuen's Coach walks on the field. Gaan Coach: It's okay. You played till the end. Mako: But what did we acomplish? We lost. Idior: That's not true. Syanal: Yeah. We're not complete losers. Idior: If we had quit the match, I would have never gotten Aqua Knuckle! Syanal: And me and Mokura wouldn't have upgraded our hissatsu that managed to score against their new "impenetrable" goalkeeper. Mako: Guys.....You're right. We may have lost the tournament but.....we gained something out of this. Gaan Gakuen: YEA! At the hospital. Someone enters the room in a doctor's costume. Lazton: Doctor? The person takes off his doctor's costume. Person: Guess again. *smirk*